cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Morrissey
David Morrissey (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Drowning by Numbers'' (1988) [Bellamy]: Drowned in a swimming pool when Joely Richardson deliberately lets him drown during a swimming lesson. (Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear) *''Derailed (2005 film)'' [Sam Griffin]: Shot in the chest by Vincent Cassel during a shoot-out in a hotel room after David shoots Jennifer Aniston. *''The Reaping ''(2007) [Doug Blackwell]: Incinerated along with the rest of the townspeople by the powers of AnnaSophia Robb as David tries to kill Hilary Swank (while holding her at knife point). *''Centurion ''(2010) [Bothos]: Killed by Roman soldiers who had mistaken him for a Pict warrior. (Thanks to Matthew) *''Blitz ''(2011) [Dunlop]: Possibly mauled to death by two dogs after Jason Statham sets them after him; the movie ends with the dogs running towards David, so it's not confirmed whether the attack is fatal, but I'll list it just in case. *''Welcome to the Punch[[Welcome to the Punch (2013)| '(2013)]] [Thomas Geiger]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest by Mark Strong as David holds a gun on James McAvoy. TV Deaths *South Riding (2011)' [''Robert Carne]: Falls to his death when the cliff collapses while he's looking out to sea while riding his horse; his body is shown afterwards when it washes up to shore.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''The Walking Dead: Too Far Gone (2013)'' [The Governor]: Shot in the head with his own gun by Audrey Marie Anderson, in addition to being impaled in the back with a katana by Danai Gurira. He later appears in the episode What Happened and What's Going On as part of Chad L. Coleman's hallucination. *''The Driver: Episode 2 (2014) '[Vince McKee]: Shot in the head by Colm Meaney in his taxi in a dream sequence. (David survives the episode in reality.) *Extant: Don't Shoot the Messenger ''(2015) '[Tobias Shepherd]: Killed in a explosion when a fighter jet fires a missile at his car while he is attempting to escape a military facility, just as he calls Halle Berry on the phone. *'''The Missing: The Mountain ''(2016) '[Captain Sam Webster]: Shot in the chest by Derek Riddell with a rifle; he dies shortly after as his body is carried away on a stretcher, as he looks upon Keeley Hawes. Gallery GovStabbed.png|David Morrissey in The Walking Dead: Too Far Gone Philip'sCorpse.jpg|David Morrissey (The Governor) dead body in The Walking Dead: After Morrissey, David Morrissey, David Morrisey, David Morrisey, David Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Dream death scenes Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in Neil Marshall Movies Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Musicians Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Actors who died in Mikael Håfström Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Religion Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:ITV Stars Category:BBC Stars